Legend Hunters
by Goldeath
Summary: Rejected and alone, 16 people will make their mark on the Pokemon world, whether it be by swearing, battling, or just plain having fun.  Two concepts borrowed from the story Pokemon: Chance of a Lifetime by Krieger Aurelius.  Don't kill me.
1. Rejection

_**This is my newest story, **_**Legend Hunters.**_** I got the Gold Four concept from Krieger Aurelius, so don't come huntin' me down because you think I stole it. And to Kreiger Aurelius, if you read this... please don't hurt lil' ole me. You were inspiring. Now, on with the show!**_

_**Chapter 1:Reject**_

"Mr. Goodshow, what do you mean we can't challenge the Gold Four?"

Jack had been calling the Pokemon League for days now in hopes of challenging the newest, most powerful quartet in the world: the Gold Four. Hell, all of his friends have- Gary, N, Blake, Tabitha, and the others have been blowing up the phone lines nonstop from what he heard. But they've all been turned down, one by one. And Jack wanted to know why that is.

"Here's the blunt side of it," said Charles Goodshow, manager of the Pokemon League. "You're not qualified."

"What?" yelled Jack incredulously. "You know how many tournaments I've won, how many trainers I've beaten, how many times I helped _save the _**world**, and you say I'm not **qualified?**"

Charles sighed a long sigh. "Yes, you're not qualified. Ash was able to challenge the Gold Four because he has phenomenal skills as a trainer, character, great people skills, and is overall a great person. And frankly, the Gold Four and some Elite Four members see you as unfit to be World Champion."

"Listen, just give me a chance. I'll prove to you that-."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I truly am. But you can't. Have a good day." He hung up the phone with a resounding click.

"Wait, Mr. Goodshow-!" Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He'd been rejected, point blank. Not for the first time, of course, but this one... this one actually **hurt** him inside. It silently said he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't _important_ enough, when he knew he was.

A ball of darkness appeared in his hand. "Damn it!" he yelled, hurling it out the window, not caring what it hit. A hole 4 ft. in diameter was forever scorched into an old oak tree in his backyard. Suddenly, determination flared in his eyes, his brain charging into overdrive. He would think of something. Something to make them realize that he and the others _were _qualified, and he would make them listen. He didn't have an I.Q. of 221 for nothing. Just then, an idea popped into his head.

A minute later, he steeled himself for what he was about to do. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang once.

"Hello, Gary?" he said, smiling. "I have an offer for you."

* * *

><p>Charles Goodshow hung up the phone with a huge sigh. He really did regret saying no to the boy, but he needed to act within the intrests of everyone else. It was true- some people thought he was insane and mental, with the way he destroys the opposition. Not to mention his unique powers, so different from a normal Psychic's. He sank down in his chair.<p>

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He needed to call a meeting. He turned on the PA system and talked into it. "All Elite Four members and 8th gym leaders, please come to Conference Room One. Thank you."

Five minutes later, all of the required people were sitting in the room, waiting for Goodshow to start.

"Guys, this is the 15th call I've rejected for the honor of challenging the Gold Four." He paused. "It was Jack."

Immediately, Shauntal stood up in rage. "I hope you turned him down!" she yelled angrily. "That..._freak_ can't be allowed to challenge the Gold Four. It's insane!"

Grimesby, Sidney, and Karen all cringed at that, being Dark-type trainers themselves, as well as being Jack's friends. "Sit down!" Grimesby said, pulling Shauntal back down into the seat next to him.

Charles cleared his throat. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Jack was rejected, so now we need to keep a closer eye on the Gold Four, Ash, and his friends, because we do not know what he might do. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said.

"Alright, then. Dismissed." And as everyone walked out of the conference room, all had the same thought in their head.

_What is that guy up to now?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? Like it? Send reviews my way, people. You know how much <strong>_**effort **_**this took? This nigga technology I swear...(if you've ever watched the Boondocks, you know what I mean. Show's hilarious.). BTW, Jack is my OC, Blake is the male playable character in Black and White, and Tabitha is the name I gave to the female playable character. Also, yes, N from Unova is in this, and he's an awesome, swearing dude on the good side now. Plz review, alright? I mean it. It makes me happy.**


	2. The Sixteen

_**Here's the second chapter in my latest story. Hope y'all like it. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Pokemon, although I really wish I did. Matter of fact, I'm plotting right now...**_

_**Chapter 2: The Sixteen**_

"So you wanna do _what_?" Gary nearly yelled.

"Not so loud! You're gonna break my damn eardrums," Jack said while plugging his ears.

They had been sitting in Jack's living room, Gary getting here just twenty minutes previously, talking about the idea Jack proposed over the phone. In Gary's eyes, it was the most insane thing he'd ever heard. In Jack's eyes, it was a great idea, serving two purposes: showing the Pokemon League that they were indeed _qualified_, and learning more along the way. It was perfect.

"How the hell do you come up with this stuff?" Gary wondered aloud, still having a bewildered expression on his face. "That's fucking crazy!"

Jack sniffed. "I think it's a great idea. As I stated before-."

"No, no, I get that. What I mean is that you come with these seemingly insane ideas out of nowhere sometimes, and they actually seem to _work_. How do you do that? Whatever vegetables you're eating, I wan't some of 'em."

Jack laughed, mentally sighing a breath of relief. "Having a genius I.Q helps. So, you'll go along with it?"

"Yeah, sure." Gary paused. "But the problem is if the others will agree to this. Did your _genius_ brain think of that?" His tone was mocking.

Jack smiled slightly. "Of course I have. I believe they'll take the offer. They all want to take on the Gold Four, and they all want to travel. Plus, they get to catch legendary Pokemon. How much convincing do they need?"

"Alright." Gary stood up, holding his hand out. "I'm in. Let's start getting the others in as well."

For the next hour and a half, they were calling up their friends, telling them about the offer, and convincing them to take it. Some went by quicker than others due to eagerness in accepting the terms and getting back at the Pokemon League, while others were a tad reluctant, althought they came over in the end. They were scheduled to be there within the week, seeing as some were coming all the way from Kanto and Johto to Sinnoh.

While they were waiting, they decided to go to the Battle Frontier. It was just a short surf from the Resort Area, so they hopped on their Pokemon and rode over to the Fight Area, enjoying the ocean breeze.

When they arrived at the Fight Area, Gary finally spoke. "It's gonna take a long time, ya know," he said. "Legendaries aren't pushovers. They're called legends for a reason."

Jack looked towards him. "Worried?"

"No, just being practical. We're gonna have to split into groups, five in fact, each covering one region. Any suggestions, 'cause-,"

"Because your small ass brain ain't got none, I got it." Jack finished, smiling.

"Shut the fuck up, you blue waffle," he growled out.

Jack laughed. They were approaching the Battle Frontier now. "A'ight. I got it. Five groups right?" Gary nodded. "Alright, well, we're gonna have to go with groups of three for Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, and we should get four for Sinnoh, seeing as it has 11 legendaries. Not including Arceus, of course." Jack paused to flash his trainer I.D at the receptionist at the desk. Gary mimicked his motion. "So I'll put Silver, Ethan, Verde, and Misty in that group- they'll get along well."

"Let's put Hareta, Flannery, and... Jun in the Kanto group. Flannery said she's always wanted to see Kanto. She's leaving her Gym to her dad for this, so we should at least give her what she wants," Gary said, glad he didn't say that in front of her. He would never hear the end of that chick.

"Agreed. Next, let's put Seth, N, and Bianca in the Hoenn group. Maybe they'll bring her out of her shell." Jack smiled deviously.

Gary's eyebrow twitched as Jack bought 10 scratchoffs. "Are you fucking crazy? They'll bring her out of her shell, alright. Then she'll be swearing like a sailor by the end of the first week! Admit it: your brother and N are bad influences for a girl like her."

"Seth and N aren't _that_ bad," Jack said.

Gary raised his eyebrow.

"Fine," Jack sighed, waving a white flag. "I concede defeat. But they're still gonna be in the same group."

"Fine."

"Good. So you don't mind if I put you with Zoe and Wally and ship you off to Johto, right?"

"You...little...bastard," he growled.

"What? I thought you liked Wally, and I _know_ you have a crush on Zoe, so don't start complainin', mister."

Gary grumbled. "Whatever."

"And that leaves me, Tabitha, and Blake to go to Unova. That's good, we got that down pat. Now we just have to tell 'em. Now come on, stop moping and enjoy yourself. We came here for a reason." Jack's eyes suddenly lit up.

"What?" Gary asked, interested.

"I won 200,578 Poke!"

Gary facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The week passed fairly quickly, with people arriving every day. Soon enough, all 16 people were in Jack's living room, sitting on whatever space was available.<p>

"So, whatcha got for us, my nigga?" N said, smirking slightly.

Jack smiled. "I thought I told y'all, man. But I'm gonna reiterate it, bluntly, anyway." Jack paused. "We're going to catch the legendary Pokemon... and then take on the Gold Four."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Good so far? N, Seth, Jun (the blond one from Diamond &amp; Pearl), and Jack are rascist and offensive sometimes, but please don't take offense to anything they say. Just wanted to clear that up. Also, I might not update for a while because I'm workin' on my Avatar: Last Airbender story. It's called <strong>_**The Shadowbender_, so go check it out- it's pretty good (for now)._**_** Finally, a couple of charater explanations.**_

_**Hareta- **__**the male playable character in Diamond & Pearl.**_

_**Verde- **__**the name I gave to the FireRed & LeafGreen female playable character, seeing as I didn't like her original name, Green.**_

_**Review plz. It's like a rainbow in... aw, fuck it. Just review.**_


End file.
